


You Work Too Hard

by luminstrider



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Horn Stimulation, I wanna do more with her she's the best, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Qunari Fetish, horn fetish, i love my Adaar inquis, okay maybe it has a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminstrider/pseuds/luminstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You work too hard, Inquisitor." He said, loud enough for me to hear over the rain but just so quiet that the rain swallowed it whole outside of this tent. "Let's spin a tale for the books, huh?"</p><p>Varric Tethras/Inquisitor. its first person with no real names mentioned so it could be a reader insert I guess. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Work Too Hard

At first, I considered wanting more. _Expecting_ more. I considered approaching him about my obvious feelings, making a show of sweeping him off his feet and proclaiming my love for him over everyone else in this damned troupe of misfits and freaks. But then I remembered who exactly he was, and I backed off. I remembered that he was _Varric Tethras_ , and I was the _Inquisitor_. Ours was a relationship borne of pure coincidence, of immediate professional need-- not by chance, or by playful offers over the frothy lip of a mug of ale.

I settled for the comfort of his shoulder nudging my hip every now and again as he'd wink up at me, the gruff scratching noise as his hand brushed over his stubble, the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed at something _fucking dumb_ I said. I watched him from afar, and I settled. I knew, deep down, that he was well aware of my pining. He made of a living of observing people, why wouldn't he notice my school girl crush? When there were so many other handsome, strong, cunning men and women in the Inquisiton, I decided to ogle at him?

He made it apparent in his knowing smiles from across the room, his gentle touches to the small of my back or the brush of his hand over mine as he reached for a scroll of parchment. It made my jaw clench and my teeth grind. It drove me mad, but I continued to settle. Then, one day, as we were scaling a steep cliffside, him just at my flank as I squinted against the beating rain, he said:

_"Enjoying playing hard to get, Inquisitor? Because I sure am enjoying watching you."_

His words came and left so briefly it was almost as if he had never said them. So, I pretended I didn't hear them and continued to find footholds large enough for the tips of my boots. I tried not to let it swallow me whole as I untangled my hair that night in my tent, picked the strands of hair away from my horns and rubbed my eyes over and over again. Then, the flaps of the tent were pulled aside and Varric cleared his throat for my attention.

I turned to look at him, pushing my hair away from my face and blinking. The details of his form were blurry without my spectacles, and I made a move to grab them, but his hushing voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No no, its fine. I won't be long. Mind if I come in?"

"We've already come this far." I said teasingly, offering him a smile. He matched it with one of his own, shuffling inside and closing the tent flaps once more. "What can I do for my favorite dwarven rogue?"

"Oh, you flatter me, kid. But, I was wondering if I could do you a favor?"

"What's that?" My sentence had barely finished before he was suddenly... _There_. Close enough to touch but not yet touching. I could smell him. _All of him_. The musky, woodsy tones of his natural scent, the perfumey cologne he wore, the cling of sweat and rain from that days mission. _Rain_. I could still hear it, pounding in sheets against the top of the tent. It would definitely muffle out any sounds... As soon as the thought left my head, my cheeks blossomed in shades of red. //bars

"I think you know, Inquisitor." He mumbled into my lips, rough, large hands coming to rub up and down my arms, toned with years of spellcasting. I stared at him, golden eyes boring into my own cerulean and I leaned forward to close the gap. The moment my lips touched his, a surge of dancing licks of heat flooded into every nerve in my body and I _moaned_ into his mouth. This is what I had wanted, what I had imagined for so long. Every ache in my body became somehow both more and less apparent in an instant as his fingers danced up my arms and to the sides of my face, holding it as if it were a precious gem.

His lips massaged, sucked and nipped at mine, and I found my tongue moving into his mouth before he had even hinted at it. A surly chuckle passed between his head directly into mine as he maneuvered us so that he knelt over me, straddling my waist. His lips parted from mine with a wet smack and I found myself _panting_ like a dog. He looked just as calm and collected as ever, grinning down at me.

"You work too hard, Inquisitor." He said, loud enough for me to hear over the rain but just so quiet that the rain swallowed it whole outside of this tent. "Let's spin a tale for the books, huh?" His fingers moved up from my face, brushing over the baby fat there, through my blonde bangs and to my horns. He brushed his finger over the intricate carvings there, humming and watching as I began to squirm beneath him. They were always so sensitive, nerve cores buried deep within the hard material. Especially toward the base, where the blood ran.

His talented fingers wrote lines from the tips of my horns to the very base, and each time he finished a complete course I would let out a soft moan. After a minute or so, he wrapped his fingers around them and began to gently rub, twisting his hand each time toward the base. I found it hard to keep my eyes open as he reduced me to a puddle beneath him, putty in his hands. Finally, he left my buzzing horns alone and retrieved his hands, instead focusing on undoing my sleeping robes.

It didn't take much, just a tug of some strings there and a pull of a lace here and the white fabric pooled around my body like a curtain after its initial draw. His eyes moved over my qunari form, taking in the soft pudge of my stomach, the girth of my hips, the weight of my thighs and the unremarkable size of my breasts. He muttered something intimate in Dwarven, leaning down to press an exact kiss to my solar plexus. My fingers, tipped with long nails, tangled into his auburn locks, mussing it out of its updo and forcing the hair down around his face.

"You know I don't speak Dwarven..." I stuttered out the sentence a beat too late, long after my mind had thought it up. He hummed against one of my nipples, taut and grey from the blood rushing to the white flesh. I whimpered, eyes fluttering as his other hand enveloped my ignored breast, kneading it in his skilled, warm fingers.

" _Beautiful_." He translated, mischevious golden eyes sliding open to lock with my own. He began to trail his tongue down over my body, hands following to find my thighs. He rubbed circles into my outer thighs, muttering something about qunari being too damn tall, before slipping them underneath my knees and pushing them up.

"You're nothing but legs, kid." He chuckled, glancing up at me. "I think I'll call you that, Legs." My face flushed grey and I moved to give a witty come back, when his lips enveloped my clit. That comeback turned into a _keen_ when he began to hum. Maker, this man would end my life on this night and I would die a happy woman. Immediately, one of my hands shot to his hair while the other found his shoulder, gripping where the shirt had slid off of his body. He made a noise of discomfort and pulled away to replace his shirt.

"Got some nails on you." He tossed me a wink and I grinned sheepishly. He moved my other hand up to his hair to join the other. "I don't know if you've figured it out by now, but, I really like you touching my head." I hummed in acknowledgement, all I could do at this point, and he chuckled before reattaching his mouth to my cunt. I was a whining, shaking mess within minutes as his tongue pushed me along towards an orgasm. I didn't fight, legs trembling in his grasp as I tossed my head back, letting out a loud moan I was sure someone else heard.

Varric let go of my legs and they slumped to the ground of the tent, dead weight at this point. He chuckled and trailed kisses up my body, over my heaving chest and finally to my lips. I hummed against his mouth and he hummed back, smiling. He pulled away after a moment or so to let me breathe, peppering kisses along my face and to my ear.

"Feel better?"

"Mmmmhm. Thank you, Varric." The words came out a little slurred, but he accepted them nonetheless. "You don't..." I glanced to the side, "...have to leave. You can sleep here tonight."

"Ah, why not?" He grinned, already back to his normal self as he rolled off of me and found a comfortable spot near my spellbooks. "I can do you one more favor, hm?"

I smiled, sitting up to blow out the light on my lantern when the flaps of my tent were suddenly pulled aside again. Cassandra and Iron Bull both stood there, holding their weapons and shouting out variations of: "How dare you harm the Inquisitor!". Everyone was in shock for a moment as the two warriors took in the sight of me, totally naked, and Varric, lounging right there like the cat that got the canary.

Finally, Cassandra let out a groan and walked away from the tent, soken wet and muttering about lost sleep and how she'd speak to me in the morning about this. Iron Bull watched her go, before looking back at me and grinning.

"You don't look half bad, Kadaan. Good on ya, dwarf." He then stood up, closing the tent flaps once more, and returned to his own tent. I sat there for a moment, face burning in embarrassment, before Varric leaned over and placed a kiss on my hip.

"Its alright, kid. As loud as you were, they knew already." I huffed a moment before blowing out the candle with finality. So what if they knew? So what if Cassandra would chew me out a little tomorrow over breakfast? The pros, I thought to myself as I turned over to face Varric, seriously outweighed the cons.

"Night."

"Night, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. I love Varric. Wish I could romance him. I definitely want to do more with my Adaar.


End file.
